


The Grammys

by juliathephantom (knitsessed)



Series: In Perfect Harmony Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsessed/pseuds/juliathephantom
Summary: I'm not happy with this but I figured I'd post it anyway. For 8goose8.
Series: In Perfect Harmony Soulmate AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	The Grammys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this but I figured I'd post it anyway. For 8goose8.

Julie and the Phantoms had been nominated for all four major categories. Their album Rise was nominated for Album of the Year, Wake Up was up for Song of the Year, Julie and Luke were nominated for Record of the Year for We Are Young, and Julie was up for Best New Artist with her single I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing.  
At the Grammys, Julie is squeezing Luke’s hand to the point of pain. Luke squeezes back.  
“Jules, relax. We’re up for four categories, babe. We have a good chance of winning, and even if we don’t, we’re still a great band.” He tries to reassure her, but she’s too amped.  
“You’ve already won a Grammy, you have no room to talk,” she retorts.  
“Guys, shut up, they’re about to announce Album of the Year,” Alex says from Luke’s other side.  
“And the winner for Album of the Year is... Julie and the Phantoms’ Rise.” The presenter announces.  
“Oh my god, is he serious?” Julie hisses to Luke. Luke grabs her hand and pulls her up, the other members following as they head up to the stage to accept their award.  
“Congratulations, guys!” The presenter says. Julie hugs him, taking the award.  
“Julie, say something,” Luke nudges her.  
“Um, hi! This is so amazing. I can’t believe we actually won! I gotta thank the rest of the band and my family, but especially my mom, who taught me to love music. Thanks, mom! I also want to thank the universe for giving me Luke, without whom I might have lost music for good after my mother died.”  
“Aw, Jules, you would have found music again without me,” Luke says, leaning over the microphone.  
“Anyway,” Alex says, shoving both of them out of the way, “Thanks so much for loving our music!”  
“Our next award is for Song of the Year and it goes to... Wake Up by Julie and the Phantoms!” Julie almost passes out from excitement at this point. Again, Luke drags Julie up to the stage to give another acceptance speech.  
For this acceptance speech, Julie has to bring up her mom again. “Um, hi again! This award really should go to my mom, Rose Molina, who wrote this song for me. Wake Up was her attempt to help me stay afloat after she died and she would be so thrilled to know that her song won me a Grammy. Thanks, mom.”  
When Julie and Luke win the third award, Record of the Year, Luke makes the speech. “WritingGate 2020 was not a terrible thing, Alex, because it’s won us two Grammys so far. Julie and I wrote We Are Young, as well as three other songs on Rise and seven other songs in a span of forty-eight hours. We didn’t sleep that whole time and now I can tell her dad that he doesn’t have to be mad at me anymore because Julie’s now a Grammy winner!”  
Julie rolls her eyes and takes the microphone. “Thank you all so much for your support! We’re three for three, so fingers crossed I win for Best New Artist, too!”  
And win she does. This makes Julie Molina the third artist in history to win all four general categories at the Grammys in one year. And, beating Billie Eilish by one year, Julie is the youngest person to have that distinction.  
As the most magical night of her life comes to a close, Julie smiles. Her mom would be so proud.


End file.
